Ninjutsu
The ability to use Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Those who practice this style are known as Ninja, male ninja being shinobi and female ninja being kunoichi. Also Called * Ninja Arts/Training * Ninpo * Nishu * Shinobi Arts/Training Capabilities User can utilize Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Contrary to popular culture, real life ninja were mainly spies, saboteurs, and assassins that rarely appeared in the battlefield. Depending on the school and source ninjutsu focuses on different disciplines, the most common of which was the eighteen disciplines of the Bujinkan: #''Seishinteki kyōyō'' (spiritual refinement) #''Taijutsu'' (unarmed combat) #''Kenjutsu'' (sword techniques) #''Bōjutsu'' (stick and staff techniques) #''Sōjutsu'' (spear techniques) #''Naginatajutsu'' (naginata techniques) #''Kusarigamajutsu'' (kusarigama techniques) #''Shurikenjutsu'' (throwing weapons techniques) #''Kayakujutsu'' (pyrotechnics) #''Hensōjutsu'' (disguise and impersonation) #''Shinobi-iri'' (stealth and entering methods) #''Bajutsu'' (horsemanship) #''Sui-ren'' (water training) #''Bōryaku'' (tactics) #''Chōhō'' (espionage) #''Intonjutsu'' (escaping and concealment) #''Tenmon'' (meteorology) #''Chi-mon'' (geography) #Kuji-Kiri (Esoteric Hand-Seal Practice) Various types of weaponry are also associated with ninja. Applications * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Body Language Analysis * Climbing * Combat Perception * Disguise Mastery * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stealth * Enhanced Surveillance * Escape Artistry * Killing Intuition * Silent Movement * Wallrunning * Weapon Proficiency ** Enhanced Archery ** Enhanced Flailmanship ** Enhanced Knifemanship ** Enhanced Staffmanship ** Enhanced Swordsmanship Variations Fictional ninjutsu puts more focus on traditional and spiritual concepts such as one's life-force, as well as the elements and magic to perform efftective techniques that were given to ninja in various stories. Associations * Artificial Martial Arts * Gesture Casting * Mystical Martial Arts * Super Soldier Physiology Known Users See Also: Ninja Tropes. Literature Manga/Anime Gallery Comics/Cartoons IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) April O'Neil Kunoichi.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), trained by Splinter in the ways of ninjutsu. Bride of Rich Nights.jpg|Bride of Rich Nights (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog), the former leader of Yagyu Clan. Bride of Constant Vigil profile.jpg|Bride of Constant Vigil (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog), the leader of Shinobi Clan. Conquering Storm profile.jpg|Bride of the Conquering Storm (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog), the leader of Raiju Clan. Bride of the Endless Reach profile.jpg|Bride of the Endless Reach (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog), the leader of Gossamer Clan. Uma Arachnis.png|Uma Arachnis (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) Forever Knight Ninja.png|The Forever Knight Ninja (Ben 10) The Hand Marvel Comics.jpg|The Hand (Marvel Comics) Manga Spidey.png|The Mangaverse Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Lady Bullseye Marvel.jpg|Lady Bullseye (Marvel Comics) File:Randy_Cunningham.jpg|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Megumi Oka ninja.PNG|Megumi Oka (Voltes V) Roxy Richter, the 4th evil ex-phase Scott Pilgrim.jpg|A Half-Ninja, Roxy Richter (Scott Pilgrim) is Ramona Flowers' 4th Evil Ex and the only ex-girlfriend. Snake Eyes colors_by_hanzozuken.jpg|Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe) Fire Fly GI Joe.jpg|Raised and trained by the Koga Ninja Clan from an early age, Fire Fly (G.I. Joe) is legendery in the art of stealth and infiltration being nicknamed the Faceless Master. Colin King, Ninjak.jpg|Colin King/Ninjak (Valiant Entertainment) a modern day ninja. Anime/Manga Okina Wielding Steel Tonfa.png|Okina (Rurouni Kenshin) File:Gein's_Wires_(Cinema-Ban).png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration) is a rogue ninja who specializes in launching wires. File:Ninjas_naruto.jpg|Ninjas (Naruto) Ninjutsu.png|Nature Transformations of the ninjutsu mysticism of Naruto. E-91 Lady Ninja profile v2.jpg|E-91 Lady Ninja (Sonic X) Junko.jpg|Junko Hattori (Demon King Daimao) MurasakiDragonBallMT.png|Ninja Murasaki (Dragon Ball) Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo of the Mist (One Piece) is one of the greatest ninja masters in Wano Country Sarutobi Shinobu.jpg|Sarutobi Shinobu (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) descendant of the ancient ninjas and also a ninjutsu prodigy in her own right. Levi magus mode.PNG|Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) physical and ninjutsu abilities allow her to perform superhuman feats. Sonic's Soundless step.gif|''Speed O'Sound'' Sonic (One-Punch Man) the modern day ninja. Tsurigane appearance.PNG|Tsurigane (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) is an extremely skilled ninja who studied at Kouga School having mastered every ninjutsu tactics including deception even to her superiors. Orochi Oniwanbanshu-1.png|The Orochi Oniwanbanshu (One Piece) are among the most elite ninjas of the Wano Country who served the Evil Shogun Kurozumi Orochi. Orochi Oniwanbanshu-2.png|Fukurokuju (One Piece) captain of the Orochi Oniwanbanshu is a grandmaster of Ninjutsu. Shinobu defeat Hanzoemon.jpg|Shinobu (One Piece) is a highly skilled and experienced Kunoichi, easily defeating Hanzoemon of the Orochi Oniwanbanshu in a single attack. Video Game Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive), the head of the Hajin Mon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) X Shadow Armor.jpg|The Shadow Armor allows X (Mega Man X series) to perform ninja-like movements such hanging from ceilings. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) Iceball.jpg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat), Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. File:Genji_Overwatch_Dragons.gif|Genji Shimada (Overwatch) File:Kurenai's_Tetsugen.png|Kurenai (Red Ninja: End of Honor) is a kunoichi skilled various ninja skills, especially her wire weapon. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper), ninja master of the Cooper Clan. EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a master of ninjutsu. Taki Soulcalibur.jpg|Taki (Soulcalibur) is a kunoichi skilled in delivering unpredictable and deceptive strikes. Strider Hiyru.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider) True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is Ryu Hayabusa's weapon of choice. Koopa Bros.png|The Koopa Bros (Super Mario) Kai Leng.png|Kai Leng (Mass Effect 3) Garo.png|A Garo (The Legend of Zelda) Yuffie AC.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) File:Needle_Storm.png|Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) Hawkmongous_(Skylanders_Villains).png|Tae Kwon Crow/Hawkmongous (Skylanders Trap Team) Stink_Bomb_Promo_Art.jpg|Stink Bomb (Skylanders Swap Force) Ninja_Master_H.png|Ninja Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Raidou.jpg|Raidou (Dead or Alive) a dangerously powerful Tenjinmon Ninjutsu master, his skill is superior to even Hayate. DOAD_Render_Omega.jpg|Ayane's mentor Genra (Dead or Alive) is a highly powerful Hajinmon Ninjutsu master. kirby-mouse-attack-4e2657fac2abb.jpg|Ninja Kirby (Kirby Series) lives up to his name. 4b657aca5438737eaac2c3b5fbdc8c2f--japan-art-character-art.jpg|Ninjas (Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn) Mini Ninjas forest.jpg|Ninjas Clan (Mini Ninjas) Hiro (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Hiro (Mini Ninjas) is one of the youngest of the six ninjas in his clan, only one of them, as well as the only ninja in three hundred years, to be able to control Kuji magic. Futo (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Futo (Mini Ninjas) is the second ninja to be accessed in Mini Ninjas, distinguished by his size and brute strength. Suzume (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Suzume (Mini Ninjas) is a female ninja, who wields a wooden flute for a pass-time and a weapon. She was the first ninja needed to be saved in Mini Ninjas. Shun (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Shun (Mini Ninjas) is one of the six playable ninjas in Mini Ninjas, his weapon of choice is a bow. He is the second ninja needed to be saved, after Suzume. Tora (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Tora (Mini Ninjas) is a claw-wielding ninja who believes he is a tiger, and has tiger-like mannerisms that stemmed from infancy that he incorporates into his fighting. He is the third ninja needed to be saved, after Shun and Suzume. Kunoichi (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Kunoichi (Mini Ninjas) is one of two female ninjas in Mini Ninjas, who's weapon is a naginata spear. She is the last ninja needed to be saved. Ninja Master (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Ninja Master (Mini Ninjas) is a wise elderly ninja who found all six ninjas at very young ages, and helped them to find their unique skills and develop into proficient ninjas. Live Television/Movies Ninja_Nobu.png|Nobu Yoshioka (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is an extremely skilled ninja and the leader of the Hand Ninja clan. Daredevil netflix poster 03 Profile.png|Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a blind ninja master. Onikage.jpg|Onikage (Power Rangers Wild Force) Ninja Storm Rangers.jpg|The Ninja Storm Rangers/Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, and Shurikenger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm)/(Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger). Others I-Ninja.jpg|Ninja (I-Ninja) is a highly skilled and powerful small ninja. He is also able to increase his power with the Rage Stones. BlakeBelladonna.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|Kunoichi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Ninja Brian Ninja Sex Party.png|Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) File:Ninjineer.jpg|Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) knows a wide variety of ninja tactics and is a friend of Heavy Sumo Guy. Category:Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Powers by type Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Ninjutsu Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries